My Angel (ONE SHOOT)
by penguinsoo
Summary: WARNING! MAAF BILA ADA KESAMAAN LATAR, ALUR, MAUPUN PERISTIWA. KARENA SAYA MASIH PENULIS BARU DISINI. MOHON DIMAKLUMI. TERIMA KASIH.


_"BRUGH"_

 _"BRUGH"_

Dentuman keras terdengar di setiap koridor kelas. Suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlarian seakan tak mau kalah dengan suara dentuman tersebut. Sesekali berhenti dan terkadang terdengar beberapa teriakan.

 _"awas hey! Minggir semua!"_ suara teriakan namja tinggi bertubuh kurus itupun terdengar cukup nyaring. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya bingung dan hanya pasrah mematuhi apa yang dia bicarakan. Seperti dua orang yeoja yang berada di depan kelas mereka, mereka bertanya satu sama lain.

 _"kenapa namja itu?"_ tanya seorang yeoja.

 _"molla, mungkinkah dia sedang mencari seseorang?"_ jawab yeoja disebelahnya dengan bahu yang sedang dinaikkan ke atas.

* * *

"Chanyeol-ah, a...pa kau melihat baek...h...hyun?" tanya seorang namja terengah-engah.

"kenapa kau mencari kekasihku?" Chanyeol yang sedang duduk pun langsung bangkit berdiri karena mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aish, kumohon. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padanya" harap namja itu.

"dia sedang berada di perpustakaan, memangnya kau ingin bertanya apa?" tanya chanyeol menginterogasi.

"ini penting. Tenanglah aku tidak akan menggoda kekasihmu, chan. Jika kau tidak percaya kau boleh ikut denganku" lanjut namja tinggi itu sambil meyakinkan chanyeol.

"baiklah, aku ikut" chanyeol menyetujui ajakan namja itu yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat berlarian untuk menuju ruang perpustakaan yang memang berada di lantai empat, mereka akhirnya menemukan yeoja cantik, berambut panjang coklat, kulit yang putih bersih, dan badan yang kurus sedang duduk manis membaca buku sejarah. Ya benar, yeoja itu adalah _byun baekhyun_ kekasih dari Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah!" teriak namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun yang mendengar namanya yang dipanggil itupun berjengit kaget dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Senyum manis dikeluarkannya ketika melihat siapa yang bersama namja tinggi yang sedang berteriak tadi, ya itu Park Chanyeol kekasihnya.

"baek, aku ngin berbicara padamu" kini kedua namja tinggi itupun sudah duduk didepan yeoja cantik itu.

"ada apa?" hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"apa kau melihat kyungsoo?" namja tinggi itu bertanya dengan wajah penuh harap, ia sangat berharap jika baekhyun tahu dimana kekasihnya berada.

"a-aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi tadi, apa kau sudah mencarinya?" tanya baekhyun dengan suara lembut namun agak sedikit terbata-bata.

"aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi tidak kutemukan dimana dia. Aku sudah berlarian seperti orang tidak waras di sekitar koridor kelas, kucari dia ke toilet yeoja pun dia tidak ada" oceh sehun... Ya oh sehun nama namja tinggi yang sedari tadi berlarian sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"kau masuk ke dalam toilet yeoja?" tanya chanyeol dengan mata mendelik kaget.

"apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau masuk ke toilet yeoja. Jika ketahuan murid lain kau akan dilaporkan kepada _ahn songsaenim -guru etika-"_ baekhyun tak kalah kaget dengan chanyeol, dan ia terus menceramahi sehun yang melakukan tindakan bodoh itu.

"ne, mianhae. Tapi itu terpaksa kulakukan, aku pikir kyungsoo disana. Kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya?" kini nada suara sehun melemah, ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

 _"mungkinkah kyungsoo bersama jongin?"_ baekhyun bergumam pelan. Ia takut jika sehun mendengarnya, pasti sehun akan marah dan akan melakukan tindakan yang tidak waras lagi.

"apa kau bilang, kyungsoo dengan jongin!?" teriak sehun sambil bangkit berdiri, matanya berubah merah menyalang. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya begitu kaget karena yang baekhyun harapkan salah, sehun mendengar apa yang dikatakan baekhyun tadi.

"kenapa kau membentak kekasihku, hah?!" chanyeol ikut berdiri untuk membentak sehun, ia tidak suka melihat kekasihnya dibentak oleh orang lain. Walau sahabatnya sekalipun.

"sudahlah chan, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu watak sehun seperti apa kan? Kau sahabatnya dan kau seharusnya menenangkannya" baekhyun mengusap punggung chanyeol pelan dan mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

Sehun hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan kosong, sesekali mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakkan giginya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh kyungsoo dan jongin. Ia khawatir dengan kyungsoo dan juga ia mulai membenci jongin, walaupun jongin adalah teman sebangku dan sahabatnya juga. Sehun merogoh saku celananya, ia mengambil ponsel dan menelpon seseorang.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

"sial, kenapa tidak diangkat?!" sehun menggerutu kesal sambil terus mengutak-atik layar ponselnya, baekhyun dan chanyeol yang melihatnya seperti sudah tahu siapa yang sedang di telpon oleh sehun.

"apa jongin tidak mengangkatnya?"

"..."

"sehun-ah! Jongin tidak mengangkat telponnya?" chanyeol sedikit berteriak memanggil sahabatnya itu, sehun memang sangat posesif akhir-akhir ini. _Pikir chanyeol_.

"aniya, aku akan coba telpon kyungsoo. Sebentar" jawab sehun dengan tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"aish, sial! Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif?!" kini sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"coba kau telpon eomma kyungsoo, siapa tahu dia memang tidak masuk sekolah" saran baekhyun.

 _"good idea, wait a second"_ sehun menyunggingkan sedikit senyum, ya.. Walaupun sedikit. Setidaknya sekarang sehun jauh lebih dapat mengontrol emosinya. Chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum.

 _"yeoboseo?"_ suara lembut terdengar dari ujung telpon

"ne, eommeonim. Apa kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanya sehun dengan nada yang tidak kalah lembut dari suara di ujung telpon tadi.

 _"ah, apa ini oh sehun? Kau kekasih kyungsoo kan? Ne, kyungsoo sedang sakit. Dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini"_ jelas seseorang yang notabene nya adalah eomma dari kyungsoo.

"ah ne, aku oh sehun kekasih kyungsoo. APA!? Kyungsoo sakit? Bagaimana bisa? Dia sakit apa?" sehun tanpa sengaja berteriak diujung telpon dan memberikan pertanyaan dengan tidak dijeda sedikitpun. Membuat eomma kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasih anaknya itu.

 _"dia tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit demam. Jika kau punya waktu luang, kemarilah. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mau makan jika kau tidak ada di sampingnya"_ yeoja paruh baya itu terkekeh kecil.

"ne eommeonim, aku akan kesana melihat keadaan kyungsoo. Huh, dia memang manja seperti itu" sehun kembali tersenyum karena mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

 _"ya sudah, sekarang kau sedang sekolah kan? Eomma tidak ingin mengganggumu, sampai nanti sehunssi"_

 _"_ ne eommeonim. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah mengganggu eomma. Mianhaeyo, jika aku mengganggu. Salam untuk kyungsoo. Annyeong" setelah mendapat jawaban dari ujung telpon, sehun memutuskan panggilannya. Sekarang ia lega dan bisa bernapas dengan sempurna.

"bagaimana? Apa kyungsoo baik-baik saja?" ucap chanyeol sambil sesekali menatap baekhyun dan sehun bergantian.

"dia sekarang ada dirumah. Tapi dia sedang demam, aku sangat khawatir yeol" jelas sehun sambil terus memegangi ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"gwaenchana, yang terpenting sekarang kyungsoo sedang istirahat dirumahnya. Jangan terlalu khawatir hun" kini baekhyun mencoba menenangkan sehun.

"dan juga ingat hun, kau harus meminta maaf pada jongin. Dia tidak salah apa-apa, bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabat kita juga. Kau hanya salah paham tadi." chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"seharusnya kau bisa mengontrol sedikit emosimu hun" cecar baekhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"hey baekki, tunggu aku!" chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan sehun dibelakang, tidak lupa untuk menengok kearah sehun sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Sehun kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan lega dan senang, karena ia sudah tahu bagaimana kabar kekasihnya. Disamping itu, ia juga sedih dan khawatir karena kekasihnya sedang sakit. Sehun masuk ke kelas dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya, disana sudah ada jongin, chanyeol, dan baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kelas.

"hey sehun, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" jongin bertanya kepada sahabatnya yang baru duduk dibangkunya.

"jongin-ah, mianhae" hanya kata itu yang dapat sehun lontarkan, ia terlalu menyesal karena sudah berfkiran negatif kepada teman sebangkunya itu.

"maaf? Kenapa minta maaf? Yaa... Aku pikir-pikir kau memang punya banyak salah kepadaku" jongin tertawa sambil sesekali menepuk pundak sehun. Ketika sehun dan jongin tertawa bersama, mereka tidak tahu jika chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum senang.

* * *

"hey, aku sudah memergokimu melamun dua belas kali dalam tiga jam mata pelajaran ini, oh sehun" sehun yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dengan malas lalu menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian kembali kedepan, melihat ke arah _kim songsaenim_ yang sedang membacakan apa yang tertulis di buku.

"ayolah, aku tahu ini membosankan. Tapi kau kan bisa untuk tidak hanya melamun" ucap jongin lagi.

"jangan berisik, jongin" desis sehun. Matanya masih malas melirik teman sebangkunya. Salah satu tangannya menyangga dagu runcing miliknya, dan ia kembali menghela nafas. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu sehun meminta maaf pada jongin, tetapi sikapnya sekarang sudah mulai dingin lagi. Jongin mengambil ponsel da earphonnya, kemudian memasang earphonenya sambil terus komat-kamit, entah apa yang ia katakan. Mungkin itu kata-kata umpatan yang ditujukan oleh sehun.

"kau tahu?" ujar jongin sambil menyentuh layar ponselnya, memilih lagu mana yang akan ia putar.

"..."

"sekali kau melamun lagi, kebahagiaanmu akan hilang" lanjut jongin dan sehun kali ini menengok ke arah jongin sambil memasang wajah malasnya.

"bahkan tanpa melamun pun, kebahagiaanku sudah hilang sepenuhnya" jawab sehun sambil membuang wajahnya dari jongin dan terus melamun. Jongin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sahabatnya ini memang butuh pencerahan. Jongin hanya akan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka setelah bel istirahat berbunyi nanti.

 _*bel berbunyi~_

 _Kim songsaenim_ memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, semua siswa sibuk menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tapi tetap membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih saat _kim songsaenim_ berjalan keluar kelas.

"kau mau ke kantin?" tanya jongin. Sehun hanya menoleh ke arah jongin dengan malas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"ayolah sehun. Kau benar-benar seperti mayat hidup hari ini" ucap jongin meledek sahabatnya dengan kekehan kecil.

 _"aku merindukannya, jongin_ " alis jongin kini makin kusut saat mendengar suara sendu sehun. Sedetik kemudian jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa sempat ia tahan.

"kau tertawa? Bagaimana bisa kau tertawa? Dasar sahabat! Itukah yang dinamakan sahabat?" kini sehun memilih untuk tetap duduk dengan bertopang dagu.

"astaga oh sehun! Bagaimana bisa kau begitu mellow, hah?" sehun yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas.

"berhenti tertawa jongin. Tawamu sungguh menyebalkan" sehun menatap tajam ke arah sahabatnya itu. Jongin hanya menutup mulutnya yang sesekali masih terdengar kekehan kecil di setiap nafasnya.

"kau mau ke kantin?" ucap sehun yang langsung berjalan mendahului jongin.

"jongin-ah, kau terlihat senang hari ini" ucap chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kantin sambil menikmati beberapa makanan ringan.

"tentu saja" jongin melirik sehun yang tengah makan roti dan memegang satu cup bubble tea ditangannya.

"memangnya ada apa?" tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"yah... Kau tahu kan yeol. Ada yang sedang merindukan kekasihnya" bisik jongin pada chanyeol.

"oh ya? Kau merindukan kyungsoo?" ucap chanyeol sambil tertawa dan dilanjutkan oleh jongin.

"apa kalian sedang bercanda? Tentu saja aku merindukannya" jelas sehun. Chanyeol dan jongin terus tertawa dengan keras.

"sejak kapan kau bisa se emosional ini, hah?" baekhyun tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa sekaleng soft drink.

"oh baekhyunku. Darimana saja kau?" chanyeol mempersilahkan baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

"dari perpustakaan, aku habis mengembalikan buku" jelas baekhyun sambil meminum soft drink yang ia bawa tadi.

"sudahlah sehun, dia hanya tidak masuk hari ini" jongin menepuk pundak sehun pelan.

"aku tahu. Itu sebabnya aku khawatir dengannya" jawab sehun datar. Baekhyun menendang kaki chanyeol dan jongin karena mereka masih saja tertawa.

"oh tuhan, aku bahkan tidak sabar untuk menggoda kyungsoo besok" bisik jongin dengan suara cukup nyaring pada chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya. Mendengar apa yang jongin katakan, sehun menggigit rotinya dengan kasar.

"jongin, absenkan namaku di pelajaran ke empat nanti. Aku mau pergi"

"kemana?" ketiga orang itu berbicara berbarengan.

 _"menemuinya"_

* * *

Yeoja yang sedang tertidur itu seketika membuka mata dan menguceknya beberapa kali. Kepalanya begitu pusing untuk hanya melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Tapi ia mencoba dengan susah payah membuat badannya tegak lurus agar bisa duduk. Walaupun sedikit pusing, tapi ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Yeoja itu menoleh kekiri, mengecek penampilannya di cermin. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sangat berantakan, kedua mata yang menggantungkan kantung mata yang gelap, dan kulit wajah putih beserta pipi yang begitu gemuk sangat aneh dipandang.

"ah, do kyungsoo. Jika kau tahu betapa jeleknya dirimu sekarang" yeoja itu merutuki dirinya di depan cermin.

"kau bahkan terlihat sangat cantik saat berantakan seperti itu, sayang" yeoja itu dengan cepat menoleh ketika mendengar suara lembut yang khas itu. Tubuhnya lemas saat tahu siapa yang berada dikamarnya sekarang. Tatapan matanya melemah, yeoja itu kembali merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbaring lagi diranjangnya.

"tenanglah, chagie" ucap namja yang sekarang berada di samping kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang berlebihan di kepalanya. Saat dia merasakan ada telapak tangan hangat yang menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan.

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" ujar kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya menikmati jari-jari itu menari di rambut panjangnya.

"sekolah begitu menyebalkan, terutama jongin dan chanyeol saat tidak ada dirimu" sehun berbicara lembut, sedikit kasar ketika menyebut nama jongin dan chanyeol. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, dan perlahan juga membuka matanya. Melihat sehun yang masih dalam balutan seragam sekolah sedang duduk di depannya.

"aku bahkan ditertawai tadi saat bilang aku merindukanmu" kyungsoo semakin tertawa dengan muka lugu sehun yang meyakinkan itu. Sehun tersenyum, tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi gemuk kyungsoo dan mengelusnya.

"saat jongin dan chanyeol yang tertawa tadi, aku merasa begitu kesal dan marah" sehun menyentuh pipi kyungsoo seperti menyentuh kan sutra, terlihat begitu lembut ditangannya.

"tapi... Saat kau yang tertawa, aku bahkan merasa sangat bahagia" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"kau bukan lagi si pangeran dingin oh sehun lagi?" tanya kyungsoo lembut.

"tidak di depanmu, sayang" kyungsoo terdiam.

"bahkan ketika kim songsaenim mengajarkan kita bagaimana cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang berlawanan pemikiran, semua pikiranku adalah kamu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mata hitammu yang teduh, suaramu yang lembut, dan tawamu yang begitu manis" sehun berbicara tanpa sedikitpun berkedip, lurus ke arah bola mata kyungsoo.

"kenapa melamun?" tanya kyungsoo lembut, sehun tersenyum dan mencubit hidung kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo hanya reflek menyentuh hidungnya. Seketika, kyungsoo memandang ke arah selimut yang masih menutupi setengah badannya dengan wajah memanas dan penuh rona. Sehun tersenyum dengan tertahan.

"bagaimana bisa kau menjadi sangat menarik, huh?" ujar sehun, yang mengundang tanya dari kyungsoo sendiri.

"maksudku..." sehun melihat keseluruhan kyungsoo.

"kau sangat kusut dengan rambut yang belum disisir, wajah yang bahkan belum dicuci, piyama putih yang berantakan, dan..." sehun menyentuh ujung bibirnya seolah mengatakan kalau ada ssuatu di sudut bibir kyungsoo.

"kau terlihat sangat sempurna"

"berhenti berbicara manis seperti itu, oh sehun!" kyungsoo melempar sehun dengan bantalnya.

"kenapa?" tanya sehun lembut.

"kau biasa menjadi pangeran es, bukan sejenis orang yang manis seperti ini" mendengar itu, sehun hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan kyungsoo lalu mengecup bibir yeoja itu ringan. Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"mau kemana?" panggil kyungsoo. Sehun menoleh dan melihat bagaimana manisnya kyungsoo saat itu. Wajahnya dengan keras menegaskan bahwa dia tidak mau sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Benar-benar seperti anak anjing yang lucu.

 _"hanya aku yang boleh merasakanmu, sayang"_ kyungsoo menekuk wajahnya, jelas-jelas tidak mengerti maksud sehun.

"aku akan membawa makanan untukmu" ujar sehun setelahnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"kau tidak mau makan?" tanya sehun lagi. Kali ini kyungsoo mengangguk.

"kau yakin?" tanya sehun memastikan.

"aku bahkan mencium aroma pasta kacang saat melintasi dapur tadi" tantang sehun. Dia tahu betul kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak sup pasta kacang, apalagi saat sedang sakit begini. Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat.

"kalau itu..." sehun hanya menunggu jawaban kyungsoo dengan sabar sambil bersandar di pintu kamar kyungsoo yang belum sempat terbuka.

"aku...makan di bawah saja" jawab kyungsoo sedikit terbata. Sehun tersenyum, dia kembali ke arah tempat tidur dan menuntun kyungsoo keluar kamar. Sampai saat masuk keruang makan, sehun bertemu dengan orang tua kyungsoo.

"oh? Bukankah tadi ada yang bilang tidak mau makan jika tidak ada sehun?" ujar ayah kyungsoo sambil berpura-pura berbicara dengan istrinya.

"APPA!" panggil kyungsoo.

"ah, kau ini bagaimana. Itu sehun yang sedang di sebelahnya" kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar saat sang ibu juga ikut-ikutan menggodanya.

"Eomma, jebal" panggil kyungsoo lagi.

"benarkah? Tadi malah dia bilang kalau dia tidak mau makan kalau ada aku disini" ujar sehun, kyungsoo menoleh cepat saat sehun ikut ambil alih.

"yak! Kapan aku bicara begitu oh sehun!" teriak kyungsoo.

Sehun terkekeh kecil ketika melihat kelakuan lucu kekasihnya itu. Apalagi ketika kyungsoo sedang menyantap sup pasta kacangnya, sehun tidak pernah memalingkan matanya ketempat lain. Tatapannya lurus memandang kyungsoo-NYA.

* * *

 _"Jika aku tahu aku akan jatuh cinta dengan malaikat, aku akan mencarimu lebih keras dan menemukanmu secepat mungkin, DO KYUNGSOO"_ \- OH SEHUN

 _"Jika aku tahu aku akan jatuh cinta dengan pangeran es, aku akan mencairkan hatimu dan tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu khawatir, OH SEHUN"_ \- DO KYUNGSOO


End file.
